Falling Through
by MsFairytales
Summary: The story that explores the emotional roller coaster ride of high school romance. When fire and ice would find an unexpected sanctuary within each other. Featuring the coupling of Adam Banks and Julie Gaffney.
1. The End to a New Beginning

[AN: I do not own the Mighty Ducks nor do i own any of these characters. Enjoy :) ]

* * *

><p><strong>The end to a new beginning <strong>

_Julie Gaffney_

Freshman year in Eden Hall was mind blowing for me. It was just constant unexpected series of events. Starting with Coach Orion making me the starter for the team's goalie, Banks switching to Varsity, the unanticipated loss against the Blake Bears, the win against the Varsity team and _that kiss_. I understand that it was a chaste kiss, on the cheek nonetheless, but it left me breathless. The kiss however, intervened in my conflicting feelings I had towards Adam, yes the superstar Adam Banks. After countless of hours listening to Adam talk about his girl problems, latest conquests (which seemed to happen a lot for him this year), personal problems and landing myself the title of "_you are such a good friend Julie_", I decided it was high time to move on from this hopeless crush. Soon after harmless flirting with Scooter, we ended up dating. Needless to say, I _fell in love_. However, my plans never seemed to matter because when it came to Adam calling me for help, I would be there in a heartbeat. Guess you can place all the blame on me for being such a push over around him, my excuse? _I'm a good friend_.

Sophomore year was an unforgettable year. I still had those moments where Adam would talk to me for endless hours in day's end, he always needed someone to hear him out, to keep him level grounded. Scooter and I were still dating and I was still _in love_ with him. It was the year I lost my virginity to Scooter and the year that Adam lost his virginity to God knows who considering the number of girls he has been with. It was definitely the year I started to question Adam Banks' actions and attitude, but doubts would fade away when we are enclosed by four walls from the world and it was just me and him. Charlie and Adam became the most eligible bachelors in school, they gave Portman and Luis a run for their money. Their excuse, "_it's only for the fun of it Julie_", because that won't get your hurt one day. It was the one year we never had a single lost in the ice and we wore the Ducks jersey proud throughout the year. A year where Connie and Guy were openly appreciative to each other and were suddenly inseparable.

Now, here I am, in my junior year in Eden Hall, what is in store for me? I have not a clue. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to be greeted by a saddened Scooter staring at me. I looked at him confusingly, asking him what is wrong, trying to reach out for him but he inched away every time.

"Julie, I think we should break up." He said softly.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's my last year, I have university next year it's going to be hard." Scooter said, not even looking at me directly.

"But we still have _this_ year." I said, silently pleading.

"I'm sorry Julie, it's just…"

"There's something else isn't there Scooter?" I asked

"No, well… yes…but…"

"Spit it out Scooter!" I interrupted him.

"It's you and Adam Banks!" He shouted

"What about us two?" I looked at him skeptically

"You two are _always_ together. And you always go to him whenever he needs you."

"Because I am his friend."

"And I was your _boyfriend_ Julie!" I flinched at the use of past tense in his sentence, "Don't you understand? You are being played like a puppet!"

"I understand." I said quietly looking at my feet.

"Take care Julie." He said kissing my forehead

_Beginning of Junior year_, I got my heart broken by the man I loved because of the man I used to love. How uncanny that is. The bitter irony made it hard for me to breathe that moment so I ran towards homeroom ignoring Adam calling for me. My main focus was to just get through the day.

* * *

><p><em>Adam Banks<em>

Freshman year in Eden hall was incredible for me, downside was having the Ducks have a momentarily dislike towards me. But being able to be selected into the Varsity team as a freshman, quite the ego boost, I'm not going to lie. I remember the thrill that surged through my body like electricity when we beat those arrogant varsity douche bags and I certainly felt the unjustified uneasiness in the pit of my stomach when I watched Scooter kiss Julie. Nonetheless, that year, girls would throw themselves at me in an instant and (don't judge me for it) I enjoyed every bit of it. I was giving Portman and Mendoza a run for their money, however, they always seemed to be the victorious underdogs at the end. It was the year when I realized how much of a good friend Julie Gaffney really is, when I was in doubt she'd always say "_You are Adam Banks and I know you will make the right choices_". It would instantaneously bring my mood right up. It was always good to have that _one person_ who you can just be yourself and not care about what was outside the four walls surrounding us.

Sophomore year was an exhilaratingly enjoyable year. The year when the Ducks were untouchable, we didn't even lose one game during season. Girls would swarm around me everywhere Charlie and I went, not that we were complaining. We enjoyed being able to pick a girl once in a while and have fun with (didn't mean to make that sound disgustingly imbecilic). Also, no matter how down my days could be, I always had Julie to rely on, she would be there in seconds whenever I needed her and I appreciated every second. They were seconds when I dropped my façade and relax. She was the only person who would compliment me on who I am instead of my appearance, my favorite was "_you are genuinely a good hearted person"_, for some reason it made me feel bigger than who I actually am. And of course, _Caroline Parker_, beautiful and blond, the girl every guy pined for and the girl I lost my virginity (which she didn't know) to. This year was a God send bliss for me and my over-driven teenage hormones. Despite those sickening moments of Guy and Connie publicly displaying their sexual affection for the world to see.

When entering the hallways of Eden Hall for my junior year, I was greeted by my over excited teammates, constantly chanting that "_this year is our year_". I would just laugh off their silly antics and comments, usually worked most times.

"Hey would you look at that, a Julie and Scooter reunion." Charlie pointed out.

"What you think they are saying?" I asked

"You know the typical, oh I missed you over the summer, how I wanted you to be there with me, oh, oh, oh." Averman mocked

"Be careful Averman, someone might actually think you had a girlfriend with talk like that." Russ joked.

"Untruthful!" Averman defended

"Can you smell that boys?" Portman said enthusiastically, sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" I asked as everyone checked their armpits secretly.

"The smell of some fine fresh babes roaming the hallways." We all rolled our eyes at the typical Portman behavior.

"That's kind of rude to treat women like that Dean." Dwayne said, ah him and his 1920 mannerism.

"Never stopped them." Portman said smiling at every girl that walked by.

Julie abruptly rushed passed us, unaware of our presence and kept on walking forward with her head down. We all looked at each other confusingly and when I called out for her multiple of times, she continued on walking like I never even spoke a word.

"What do you think is wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to—" _bring_

"Too late, you have homeroom with me." Charlie said dragging me

I couldn't help but looking back at Julie as she bit the end of her pencil unaware of anything around her, living in her own little world. I heard whispering around me and when looking around they all stole little glances at Julie. That's when I heard it, "_yeah, Scooter and Julie broke up_". Then the wheels started clicking in my mind and the scenes of her rushing off all started to make sense.

* * *

><p>After homeroom, the class scattered out of the room and walked to their designated classroom. Accidently, Adam bumped into Julie, whom he grabbed hold of in case she would tumble over like her books. She leaned down picking them before Adam quickly helped her. Julie thanked him with a big smile which caught Adam by surprise considering the news. Before Julie could walk pass him, Adam grabbed her arm turning her to face him.<p>

"You're alright, right?" He asked worryingly as she looked at him, studying his face features, making him nervous.

"You know don't you? About me and Scooter?" Julie asked.

"Is it true?" Adam questioned, since rumors were never to be trust in Eden Hall.

"That we broke up? Unfortunately, yeah it is true." Julie said.

"How you feeling?" Adam asked

"Like I got punched in the face." Julie said bitterly laughing.

"You know you can cry if you want." Adam said.

"There's a time and place for everything Adam, right now, it's not the time nor the place for that. But thank you." Julie said walking away after patting his shoulder.

Adam watched as she faded into the crowd as just another teenager, something he never saw her as. He felt a little hurt that she would dismiss his comfort so easily but she was right, there was a time and place for everything and right now it's time for History.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Reviewing always would make my day :) just saying :P but please stay in tuned for the next chapter, even if the first chapter was bad, it gets better (heres hoping). Take care y'all<strong>


	2. Breaking Away

**Breaking Away**

Julie was absent during lunch much to everyone's surprise but no one neither asked nor pondered on it considering the news. Connie throughout lunch was quiet most of the times, her mind occupied by the worry she had for her best friend. Guy tried to keep Connie talking but the conversation would suddenly die out. Charlie was the one that kept the group alive and preoccupied instead of worrying. However, in back of Adam's mind he thought that he should look for Julie.

Before he was able to go find her, Julie suddenly appeared in the nick of time, empty handed. Everyone turned around to look at her, trying to find reminiscent of a crying person; red eyes, red nose, sloth movements…but nothing. Julie walked in normally and when she saw everyone staring at her, she looked at her friends confusingly.

"My zipper is up. I checked." Julie said

Everyone scoffed at her joke and shook their heads slightly before focusing on their lunch conversations once again. Adam kicked the chair back between him and Charlie for Julie to sit, when she sat down he passed her a red apple. Julie smiled at him and thanked him before taking a bite from the apple. Adam studied Julie's appearances, confused as to why she seemed alright. _Thud_. Everyone looked at Adam who suddenly jumped up, hitting his knee up on the table. He sheepishly laughed and everyone went back to their business. He glared at Connie for kicking him under the table and her head gestured towards Julie, probably asking him to ask where she was.

"So Julie, where were you?" Adam asked and the whole table went silent, focusing their attention on Julie.

"I guess this is what an intervention feels like." Julie said looking around the table, "I was speaking to Mr. Johnson."

"Why?" Connie asked

"Because I was moved up to AP math and English." Julie looked at them skeptically, "What do you guys want to know?" She said bluntly.

"Are you okay?" "How are you feeling?" "Were you crying?" "Do you want me to beat him up?" "Do you want rebound?" Everyone said all at once.

"Woah, guys calm down. I'm fine." Julie said.

"You know you don't have to pretend." Connie said.

"Look, yes it majorly sucks that we broke up, but it was _bound_ to happen one day. So I'm just going to have to learn to live with it. And I would very much appreciate if you guys act normal around me and not treat me like some fragile thing that would break if you touch her." Julie explained.

The next few days went by like any normal junior year school day. The only thing that stayed the same was Julie's broken heart, much to her dismay, but she figured it wouldn't just take a few measly days to get over her first love. She walked down the hallway and saw two couples freely displaying their romance, having their tongues stuck down each others' throat. Julie rolled her eyes and passed it off as just another Connie and Guy, until she realized that it was Scooter and a random cheerleader.

Julie could hear her heart beat's pace increasing in an incredible speed, compressing her breathing. Suddenly the walls seemed to close in on her and she was losing her breath. Julie turned around and was prepared to run but incidentally, she bumped in a solid figure. Before bring her head up, she took a deep breath and bit the inside of her lip to prevent tears coming down.

"Charlie, sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention, you know my mind is a little preoccupied with these stupid AP classes." Julie said smiling before walking off

"Julie wait!"Charlie called out but was ignored.

Charlie looked forward and realized why Julie was running away. Unintentionally, Charlie crumbled the paper when his hands formed a fist out of anger from seeing Scooter making out with a cheerleader. He walked passed them and _accidently_ bumped into them causing them to break off their make out session, when walking away he wore a smug smile.

Julie was pulling out books from her locker and when she closed her locker door, she saw Adam leaning against the locker next to her. Adam was looking at her worryingly.

"Wow, Mr. Adam '_hotshot_' Banks is standing right in front of me, I think I might just faint!" Julie joked before walking off with Adam following.

"Funny, so Julie about—"

"So I was thinking since I am tutoring you for math we can go to the library in study." Julie interrupted him.

"That is great but Julie I wanted to talk to you about—"

"And bring your calculator this time, because it's kind of hard when we both have to share."

"I have in my bag, Julie please listen to me I want to talk—"

"Also I can't come over tonight, I promised Connie I'd help her with the Winter Ball decorations."

"_Julie! Can you please listen to me!_" Adam shouted, grabbing hold of Julie's shoulders so that she would face him, she looked at him taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Adam, everyone is staring…" She mentioned.

"I really don't care about that, at the moment I care about you. What is going on with you?" Adam asked seriously.

"Adam, please let go of me." Julie asked.

"Not till you answer me." Adam said sternly, tightening his grip

"Adam…you are hurting me." Julie said wincing.

"Julie, answer me."

"Adam not now."

"No, tell me Julie."

"Adam!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie shoved Adam off of Julie and pulled her behind him. Charlie looked at Adam flabbergasted by his actions. Julie took this as her cue to leave so she did. Adam tried calling for her but Charlie kept pushing him back.

"Charlie let go of me!" Adam said.

"Calm down Adam! You are scaring her! Hurting her nonetheless." Charlie said

"Look at that, she is walking away, come on Charlie let go of me!"

"Adam calm the hell down will you!"

"Why won't she just talk to me?" Adam said softly.

"She will in her own time. Now come on we have practice." Charlie said.

During practice, Julie was working herself a lot more than she usually does. She kept purposely but subtly disobeying Coach Orion so that he would give her laps. The teammates knew what she was doing but didn't pester her on the situation. Adam decided she would join her with the laps and tried to get her to talk to him, once again.

"Julie, look I'm sorry about what happened today, but can you please talk to me?" Adam pleaded.

"Not now Adam, God you have really bad timing." Julie said.

"Then when Julie? You are always busy with either tutoring the team, helping Connie with the winter ball, practice, homework or God knows what else you do. Wow, Julie you really need to learn how to say no." Adam said realizing how much she does.

"Fine, I'll start by now. No, we can't talk!" Julie retorted

"Come on, Julie stop being so selfish!" Adam screamed accidently causing Julie to stop her tracks

"Me? Being selfish? That is rich coming from you Adam!" Julie retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked.

"I've been _nothing_ but selfless for you! _Nothing_! And you have the nerve to call me selfish right now!"

"Julie! You need to talk about this Scooter thing, you are going to end up hurting yourself if you keep burying yourself in work!"

"You have absolutely no right to tell me what the right thing to do is, Mr. Got-a-new-girl-every-day."

"That is different Julie."

"How so Adam? Because you are having _fun_." Julie said mocking Adam.

"I'm just trying to help and you are just being a complete bitch about this whole situation!"

"Ha! Now I'm a bitch! Wow you are on a roll cake-eater." Julie said sarcastically.

"You know what, whatever, do whatever shit you want to do! I don't care. All I ever do is try to help you but you are just being a complete bitch about it all!"

When Adam turned around and skated away, an enraged Julie skated towards him before jumping at him. Adam looked at her incredulously, trying to get her off of him but she was being persistent. They heard an ear piercing whistle being blown that echoed throughout the rink but the two were too caught up in their fight to pay attention. The team split the two up but they were still at each others' throat, yelling at each other.

"That is enough!" Coach Orion shouted sternly, causing Adam and Julie to stop their tracks.

"Gaffney—"

"I know coach, I'm benched! I'm out! Save you the trouble of losing your voice and I will just walk out!" Julie retorted, pushing everyone off her before skating away towards the locker rooms.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Coach Orion asked.

"Don't look at me, she isn't even talking to me." Adam said getting out of the grasp of his teammates.

"Anyone?" Coach Orion asked again.

"We'd like to know ourselves Coach." Connie said sadly.

"Alright, back to practice, Go!" Coach said blowing his whistle

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to press that little review button, it would do wonders to my mood :) obviously depending on the review tho :P. Well till next time, enjoy :D<strong>


	3. Realizing You

AN: Hope you like it :). Sorry it took a while to update. Take care and have fun. Don't forget to review. Wouldn't hurt ya know :P.

* * *

><p><strong>Realizing You<strong>

Julie rushed to the locker room and took off her skates before ripping her equipment off and throwing them towards the lockers causing a loud racket. She kicked the lockers and started to scream in anger. Charlie walked into the locker room cautiously when he heard a loud crash emitting out of the room. He peered in and saw Julie kicking and screaming around causing a massive mess in the locker room.

"Julie." He called out

"Go away Charlie." She said coldly

"No." He said sternly

"What do you want?" She yelled

"I want to know why you are exploding at everyone who is trying to help you."

There was a momentarily silence till Charlie heard a clash when Julie leaned her forehead onto the lockers. She let out a heavy sigh, calming herself down. Charlie can hear her counting quietly to herself, to keep her breathing even and to keep herself calm. He walked towards her slowly, thinking it was the best time to.

"I didn't mean to tackle Adam. I'm really sorry about that, I really didn't mean to…"

"You are apologizing to the wrong person Julie." Charlie noted.

"I know, I was just so…and he was just so…" Julie groaned at not being able to finish her sentence.

"He's doing the wrong thing for the right reasons Julie." Charlie reassured her

"I know." Julie whispered.

"It's about Scooter isn't it?"

"More or less."

"I saw him in the hallway."

"Oh so I'm guessing you saw him sucking face with that blond bimbo. Yeah, that was like a cosmic slap for me." Julie said sitting herself down.

"Do you want to—"

"Do _not_ finish that question. I have heard it so many times I might murder the next person who says it to me." Julie interrupted Charlie.

"I'm just saying, when you want to talk, I'm here and so is Adam and the whole team." Charlie said.

"I know, thanks."

Unbeknownst to the two, Adam was outside listening in. He hid behind the door when Charlie walked out. For some reason, he felt a sense of betrayal after hearing that conversation, Charlie was able to get more out of Julie than he could. Adam stood there frozen when he heard Julie crying in the locker room. He didn't know what to do, part of him wants to barge in and wrap her in his arms till she stopped crying but the other part of him, couldn't move. Julie Gaffney was a strong girl and was never seen crying, to be able to hear those tears coming out of her eyes, it gave Adam an uneasy feeling. He quietly moved away towards the rink and continued on with practice.

Later that night, Julie walked over the Adam's house hoping he would forgive her. She took in a breath and knocked on the door a few times. She stood there holding onto the box of cupcakes she has '_borrowed and will never return_' from the school's cafeteria. Adam opened the door and Julie smiled apologetically at Adam who scoffed at the sight of cupcakes that she so kindly presented to him. He gestured her inside his house and escorted her to his room.

"Miss Julie Gaffney, you do realize you are breaking curfew?" Adam said mockingly

"Won't be the first time remember?" Julie said placing the cupcakes on his desk taking a seat on his bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm—"

"Not fine. So stop lying to me." Adam interrupted and heard Julie sigh

"Well of course I'm not. The one boy I have ever loved dumped me and managed to find the heart to make out with some blonde bimbo in the school hallways!" Julie said before falling into the bed. "It just hurts you know?" She stared intently at the ceiling.

"It'll get easier in time."

"Will it really? Or will I just become so numb to it all that I mistaken it as being over him? Then next time he does anything remotely over the friend zone, I'm back falling for him. He was the first Adam." She said the last part softly but loud enough that Adam understood her.

"Just don't forget you still have us to lean on, especially me Julie."

"How can I forget?" Julie said laughing a little

"You'll be alright, I promise."

"Thanks…are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked confusingly

"Well I did kind of tackle you."

"Julie, do you really think that would hurt me?"

"Hey, I'm pretty strong you know!" Julie said sitting up making Adam laugh a little

"I know, I know, calm down. I was just saying, don't worry I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Hey Jules?" Her head looked up to him, "Do you still like Scooter?" then her head fell back down.

"Yeah." She breathed out.

Adam could hear soft sniffing sounds before realizing that Julie was crying. He ran towards her and placed her into his embrace to comfort her. Even though Julie was in his arms crying, all he could think about was the beating of heart; how it increased when she replied yes, how suddenly he had an urge to punch Scooter and how suddenly, he didn't want Julie with Scooter but with him…_Is this jealousy? If so, why am I jealous? _

For the next week, Adam found himself constantly looking over Julie like she was a wounded puppy that he had to protect. A week of watching her laugh, talk and smile over and over again it all became implanted into his mind and he enjoyed thinking about Julie's laugh to brighten his day. However, he was confused to her brightness considering the last time he saw her.

Adam barged into Charlie's room, frightening Charlie causing him to fall off his chair. Charlie watched as Adam paced around his room thinking out loud to himself. He looked at Adam skeptically until Adam sat himself down but stood right back up and threw his hands in the air.

"What is happening to you?" Charlie said

"Julie is stressing me out."

"Why?"

"She won't tell me anything and I know something is wrong with her. I mean why can't she just tell me?"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to get distracted?" Charlie suggested

"Gee that's smart since now that is all I can think of! I mean come on, can she not see I am worried sick!"

"Or that you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Well you sure worry a whole lot for someone you don't like."

"She's my best friend."

"So am I."

"But you weren't dumped after a 2 years relationship."

"Fair enough."

"She still likes Scooter."

"I kind of figured that much."

"But why? Can she not see he will just hurt her! She's in a very vulnerable state."

"Jealous?"

"Worried."

"You're going to get wrinkles if you're worried too much Adam."

"Hilarious."

"But seriously Adam, calm down she'll be fine. I mean this is Julie we are talking about. Have you ever known her for anything _but_ strong?"

"No."

"Then she'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"Just go and confess to her already." Charlie said throwing a pillow at a contemplating Adam

"Shut up! I don't like her!" Adam said getting up and smacking the pillow across Charlie's head.

"If you say so Cake-Eater."

"Shut it Spaz-way."


End file.
